Bori Shuffle: Mine
by himymalices28
Summary: "I will never leave you. Not for anything. Never. Whether you like it or not, you're mine. Forever." This was his promise to her that will be kept for the rest of their lives. Featuring Mine by Taylor Swift. Second installment of the Bori Shuffle series! You are allowed to request songs. ;D


**A/N: So someone requested this Taylor Swift song and luckily I had something up my sleeve. ;) Just so you know, these songfics are one shots and they have no connection to the other songfics UNLESS it is indicated. So here is the second installment of the Bori shuffle series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters mentioned. I also do not own the song.**

* * *

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

"No, dad. Mom did not want to give the boat." Tori Vega said as she entered the café with documents and paperwork in one hand and a phone with the other. She was exhausted and the day wasn't even half over and another addition to her problems is her parents' sudden divorce. Her dad was continuously ranting and honestly, this was not a good time for her.

A tall waiter with seemingly gorgeous hair of stood politely by Tori's table waiting for her to finish her phone call with her dad. Tori looked at the waiter who was tapping his foot. She couldn't help but blush and end her phone call with her dad. "You know what dad? I'll call you later." She simply said and hung up. "I am so sorry. Parents are getting a divorce." She said with a sheepish smile as she scanned the menu.

"I totally understand. I've been in your situation." The waiter said with a smile.

"What's the deal with divorce anyway? Why would they marry a person if they would end up getting divorced?" Tori groaned.

"That's the question I used to ask every day." The waiter said.

"Well, I hope what you experienced weren't as bad as what I'm experiencing." Tori said in barely a whisper. "I'll have a slice Oreo cheesecake and Java chip frappe please." Tori said politely.

"Oreo cheesecake and Java chip frappe for the pretty lady, coming up." The waiter said cheerily. "Oh and just so you know, my parents' were worse." The waiter said with a smile as he walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Tori asked just before the waiter was out of earshot.

"Beck. Beck Oliver." He said with a smile then walked off.

_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._

That was them six months ago and here they are now. In the same café, after hours, slow dancing in the dim lights. It's amazing how many things could change in just so little time. If you asked them six months ago if they believed in love, they both would have said no. If you asked them where they think they would be in six months they both would have said that they would still be on the same position they were before, alone, not believing in the words love and destiny but here they are now. Different from what they could ever imagine.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that." Beck told her in a whisper as he pressed his forehead against hers and continues to hold her closer.

"Never. Not even in a million lifetime." Tori said with a smile as they continue to sway in the night.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"Honey, I just don't think he's right for you." Her dad told her when she visited him one Sunday evening. She hadn't seen it coming.

"Dad, I'm old enough to vote and to have my own house. I think I could choose who I can date." Tori said in a calm manner and walked out.

"Tori! Tori!" Her dad called out but she decided to not listen. Her eyes were teary and she knew who could cheer her up. It was him. Beck Oliver. It would always be him. She got her phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Beck? I need you."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"Venice Beach. Just please…"

"Shhh… Not another word. I'll be there in five." He said and he hung up. Beck dropped everything and went to Venice beach where he found his girlfriend sitting on the sand staring at the sunset with tears in her eyes, trembling in the cold breeze. He took off his jacket and put it over to Tori and wrapped his hands around her.

"Beck… I…"

"It's gonna be alright, okay? Come here." Beck comforted as Tori dug her head in his chest.

"I love you." Tori whispered.

"I love you, too." Beck said kissing her forehead and they watched the sunset.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

There they were at Beck's apartment. Snuggled together doing nothing but stare at each other but even that to them was as important as eating breakfast in the morning. The way that they would just get lost in each other's eyes. It was amazing. They can't imagine anything more magical.

"I have something for you." Beck told her as he got something from his drawer and hid it behind his back. "You know this was supposed to be tomorrow but I couldn't wait."

"Really? What is it?" Tori asked excitedly as she stood up and walked closer to Beck. To her surprise Beck fell down on one knee and held a small box with a perfect diamond ring.

"It was my grandmother's. She's the only person in my family who had a happy and lasting marriage so I thought it would be special" Beck joked. "This past year we've been through so much together and we have had a lot of fun. And I want that fun to last forever. Victoria Vega, will you be ever so kind to let me make you mine and marry me?" Beck proposed. Tori was teary eyed. She was speechless.

"I don't know what to say." Tori said wiping her tears away.

"I heard that 'yes' was a pretty good answer." Beck said with a smirk.

"I don't know. If I said yes does it mean I get free muffins every Tuesday?" Tori joked.

"You're stalling." Beck said with his smirk still in place. Tori looked into his eyes and smiled her sweetest smile.

"Of course I would marry you, Beck." Tori said in barely whisper.

"Sorry. What?" Beck said putting his hand behind his ear.

"I said yes, Beck." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"I can't hear you. What?" Beck said in an exaggerated way, again. Tori chuckled.

"Yes, Beck Oliver! I will marry you!" She shouted. Beck stood up and hugged her and swirled her around. Then he put the ring on Tori's finger.

"It's a perfect fit." Tori said tears stinging from her eyes.

"You're my perfect fit." Beck told her as they shared a kiss.__

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

"What about this dress? You like it?" Tori said as she twirled around in a blue dress.

"Tori, I don't know why you're making such a deal about the dress you're gonna wear. It's my graduation not our wedding." Beck said as Tori picked another dress.

"Precisely! It's your graduation! And when I go looking for a wedding dress it would be a LOT worse." Tori said as she tried on a new dress. Beck tapped his foot and waited for Tori to come out. After a few minutes, Beck saw Tori and it left his mouth wide open. Tori wore a simple white dress that flowed down to her thigh. It was simple but you could see the Tori's beauty shine. "Well?" Tori asked posing in front of her fiancée.

"You look amazing." Beck said as Tori blushed.

"Then I'm taking this." Tori said as she asked for the clerk's assistance. They were about to pay for the dress when Tori realized that she left her purse in the dressing room. "Hey can you pay for this first? I promise to pay you later. I forgot to get my purse in the dressing room."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. You're the best." Tori said giving him a kiss on the cheek. When she left, Beck walked toward the cashier, and Beck didn't have to be a detective to know that she's flirting with him.

"Hey there sexy, you buying this for your sister?" The cashier told her, unbuttoning her top buttons showing Beck her generous cleavage. Beck just avoided and chuckled.

"Yeah, uhh… Here" Beck said slipping his credit card on the counter.

"What's the matter handsome, you have a girlfriend?" The cashier said as she tried to seduce Beck, before Beck could answer he was cut off by Tori.

"Actually, she has a fiancée so can we hurry up please?" Tori said showing off her engagement ring. The embarrassed cashier hurried up and let them go.

"We're not buying there again." Tori said as they went outside. Beck simply smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"I didn't know my kitty has sharp claws." He said jokingly as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I don't want people taking what's mine." Tori said as Beck opened the car door for her. "And you are mine."

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Everything was set and the organ started playing. Tori slowly walked up the aisle as she saw her future ahead. She was gonna marry the man of her dreams and if she could only pace faster she would. Beck looked at his wife-to-be slowly walking down the aisle. He wanted her to get there so bad that he would pull her if he can. They both were excited and ready. Ready to spend their lives together, forever.

From the: we are gathered here today to you may now kiss the bride, the two couldn't stop smiling at each other. They have the right to. This was the happiest days of their lives. The part of their lives where they start a new chapter but not just as two people but as one.

"I love you, Beck Oliver."

"I love you too, Tori Vega… Oliver."

_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

They've been married for ten months. Ten months and they haven't had a single fight, until now. Okay so they had their bickering before, but it wasn't as big as this one and wasn't as loud as this one either.

"Your dad is a drunk, and your mom is a gambler!" Beck shouted. "You don't have to take care of them anymore, Tori! You have your own life now!"

"Oh. Maybe I should be like you then. The independent guy who never cared about his parents!" Tori countered angering Beck even more.

"That's not even the point! Your parents can't keep on expecting for your assistance. You can't give everything to them. Damn it! You don't even take care of yourself anymore! And for your information my parents were more responsible than yours. If I was like your dad then I think we should have divorced by now!" Beck shouted pushing Tori over the limit. It was too much. She was hurt. Tears ran through her face without her realizing it. Beck felt the sudden guilt. He knew he took it too far and he knew that what he said hurt. He didn't mean to. He was just angry and anger can make you say a lot of things.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

"Tori… I…"

"I think I need some fresh air." Tori said as she ran as fast as she can. She ran and she ran and she reached the beach. It's the only place where she could think, where she could breathe. She sat down on the warm sand and cried her eyes out. A few moments later she felt someone standing behind her.

"Tori, I am so sorry."

"Did you really mean what you said?" Tori asked looking at him with her eyes filled with tears. Beck kneeled down beside her and wiped her tears. She helped her stand up and hugged her tight.

"Why would I let go of the most precious thing in the world?" He whispered in her ears. "Tori, you have done so much and we have been through a lot. I will never leave you. Not for anything. Never. Whether you like it or not, you're mine. Forever." Beck said as he pulled Tori's chin and kissed her.

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back_

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

* * *

**A/N: This must be one of the fluffiest Bori fic I have ever made. Keep on requesting songs guys. Let's keep this up. Aja aja! 'Til next time! Ciao!**


End file.
